


(she is) a radiant warmth [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "(she is) a radiant warmth" by theformerone."When Fig gets her wings, Ayda teaches her how to use them."
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Kudos: 2





	(she is) a radiant warmth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theformerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(she is) a radiant warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537248) by [theformerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone). 



Length: 9:40  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/\(she%20is\)%20a%20radiant%20warmth.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/\(she%20is\)%20a%20radiant%20warmth%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theformerone for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
